Valves are used in various industrial processes for controlling the flow of gases, liquids, slurries by partially or completely opening; or partially or completely closing the passageway of the flow. Valves can be located in pipelines, piping systems, hose systems etc.
An example of one of the valve types is a pinch valve, which is configured to regulate the flow by closing the passageway of the flow through pinching activity. Pinch valves can be used for example in demanding industrial shut-off and control application, e.g. abrasive and corrosive mediums, tank isolation, thickeners, pump isolation, process pipelines, etc.
Pinch valves comprise a body, an actuator and a sleeve, wherein said sleeve forms the passageway for the flow. In operation, the sleeve is squeezed outside the sleeve either completely causing the shut-off of the flow (on/off valve) or partially to control the flow (control valve). During pinching the sleeve is stretched extensively, whereby the durability of the sleeve is weakened.